The present invention relates to a computer to which an optional unit may be attached. The optional unit may be a wireless LAN unit including a wireless LAN adapter and the like.
Constituting a wireless LAN has hitherto been performed, for example, by providing a wireless LAN adapter and an antenna in a computer, particularly a note book computer. Generally, provision of a wireless LAN adapter and an antenna in a computer uses one or two methods. One method takes advantage of the existing external connection port (RS232-C, USB, etc.) of a computer. The second method taking advantage of the existing internal expansion slot (PC-Card, Mini-PCI, etc.) of a computer.
In the method utilizing the existing external connection port in connecting a wireless LAN adapter, communication performance is ensured since an external antenna can be placed at a desired position. However, because a cable for connecting the wireless LAN adapter and the external antenna is a hindrance, the cable will constitute a serious obstacle in carrying the computer or when in a brief case the computer is used. Also, in the case of utilizing the existing internal expansion slot in connecting the wireless LAN adapter, desired communication performance cannot be obtained, since the antenna is at a low position. It is in the shadow of the computer body and adversely influenced by other conductors, such as a metal desk etc.
The foregoing problem is also true for other devices other than the wireless LAN adapter, such as a CCD camera unit and a fingerprint sensor unit. For that reason, computer performance cannot sufficiently be utilized and is influenced in carrying it, as long as the optional unit is connected to the computer by utilizing the existing external connection port or internal expansion slot.
In another method a portion corresponding to a portion for transmitting and receiving infrared rays is provided integrally on the upper edge of a display panel housing. However, if the wireless LAN adapter is integrally provided at this position, it can provide communication performance as an antenna, but there is a problem in that it will become inconvenient in carrying and cannot be exchanged for another unit because the wireless LAN adapter and antenna are fixed integrally to the housing. Furthermore, although the portion corresponding the transmitting-receiving portion of infrared rays may be small in size and therefore can be provided integrally in the thin display panel housing, it is difficult to provide a relatively large unit, such as a wireless LAN adapter, integrally in the thin display panel housing.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an option-unit attachable computer in which performance necessary for each optional unit, such as communication performance, is compatible with portability in carrying the computer and usability in using the computer with it put in a brief case and also which renders easy attaching and detaching possible, while overcoming the aforementioned problems.
The present invention is directed to a computer in which an optional unit such as a unit including a wireless LAN adapter is installable, the computer comprising at least a computer body, a display, and a keyboard. The invention is also directed to a note book computer, which comprises a computer body with a keyboard, and a display workable as a lid being opened and closed free with the computer body. In these computers with an optional unit, the optional unit is detachably attached to the top of the display, or the optional unit is detachably attached to a portion of the display, the portion being at a side of the display when the lid is closed and being at a top of the display when the lid is opened.
The present invention detachably attach an optional unit to the top of a display in the condition in which the computer is actually used, and thereby can obtain an option-unit attachable computer in which performance necessary for each optional unit, such as communication performance, is compatible with portability in carrying the computer and usability in using the computer with it put in a brief case and also which renders easy attaching and detaching possible.
In preferred forms of the present invention, the optional unit is a wireless LAN unit. The wireless LAN unit includes at least a wireless LAN adapter, an antenna, and a connector, and the wireless LAN adapter, the antenna, and the connector are formed integrally with one another. Also, the antenna is either a chip antenna or an inverted F type antenna, and in the case of the chip antenna, it is perpendicular to the display. The connector includes a USB interface. In addition, the optional unit is either a charge-coupled device (CCD) camera unit or a fingerprint sensor unit or a speaker unit. Moreover, the optional unit is detachably attached by connecting or disconnecting a connector of the optional unit and a connector provided at a predetermined position on the computer. At this time, the connector of the computer is configured so that a flexible cable is exposed. The connector of-the optional unit is a spring connector. Furthermore, the optional unit is a blind cover serving as a lid when the optional unit is unnecessary. In all the examples, the present invention can be executed in a preferred form.